Sawen Excelsior and the Jewel of Rivendell Part 1
by SawenExcelsior
Summary: Legolas comes to Rivendell to reunite with Sawen, only to find they must go to Mirkwood to meet with Thranduil, but not before Elrond gives Sawen a special gift.


Legolas jumped off of his horse and looked around. He was in Rivendell. For a second, he met eyes with someone he had met before, someone who he promised he would return to one day. Her name was Sáwen, and she was an elf he had met when he was young. They fell in love with each other at first sight. His father had told him he needed to help him rule Mirkwood, but he wanted to go off with her. Sáwen grew sad, but he promised he would come to Rivendell for her. Today was that day.

"Sáwen!" he yelled!

"Legolas!" she yelled back. She jumped into his arms and he fell back on the grass. "I knew you would come back!" Sáwen wore a lavender dress with jade green accents and green and purple flowing sleeves. Her blonde hair was in a single long braid.

"I thought your hair was auburn," said Legolas.

"Only when it's dyed," said Sáwen. "My hair is naturally blonde."

"Well, naturally blonde haired Sáwen," said Legolas, "how about a stroll through the woods, the deep woods."

"Sounds good," she said. "In the mean time, you need food." Sáwen grabbed Legolas by the hand and dragged him into her house. "So," she said, "I am suspecting you want Lembas, but I know you'll eat anything on some days." She put a piece of Lembas in front of him. "But I know you love Lembas, especially when it's fresh." He smiled, picked it up and took a bite.

"I've missed you," said Legolas. "This almost didn't happen. My father was resistant, said I had no business coming to Rivendell. He said I had no business with you. Until, of course, he heard of your accomplishments. I can't believe that of all the elves in Rivendell, including his daughter, he chose you to help rule this place! Arwen must be so jealous!"

"Actually," said Sáwen, "Arwen is really nice. She doesn't mind. She is already one of the rulers, I'm just one of them too. She and I have become really good friends. Actually, you should meet her!" Sáwen grabbed his hand and they ran. They ran around for nearly eight minutes straight until they found her.

"Sáwen! Hello!" said Arwen. "How are you? Oh, who is this?"

"I believe I told you about him before," said Sáwen. "Legolas is his name."

"Oh yes!" said Arwen. "I know who he is now. Well, Legolas, she sure has talked about you a lot. She kept telling me, 'one day he will come, and we will go off into the woods and be happy.' I thought she wasn't telling the truth, but now I know she was. I'm not saying I didn't doubt her, it's just the story seemed suspicious."

"Oh," said Legolas. "I wasn't sure I would come, with my father and all bugging me. He is asking me to be Prince of Mirkwood! And of the Woodland Realm!"

"I'm sure you couldn't mind a princess," said Arwen, with a smile forming across her lips. She looked at Sáwen. She smiled back at Arwen.

"Or a queen," said Legolas, "Future queen." Sáwen smiled at Legolas.

"Well, I have to go, but I will see you soon!" and with that, Arwen walked off.

"The woods now?" asked Legolas.

"Hang on," said Sáwen. "Go back to your horse."

"Sir, it is not that bad, so your son wants to marry her, but I do not see what is wrong with Sáwen."

"It is just," said Thranduil. "I had other plans for Legolas. I had no idea he did not want an arranged marriage. I mean, I had it all planned out!"

"So," said one of Thranduil's subjects. "Your son chooses to follow his heart. You have even yet to meet Sáwen. Give her a chance."

"Perhaps you are right," said Thranduil. "Send a messenger to Rivendell. Bring Legolas and Sáwen to Mirkwood."

"Yes Sir."

Legolas led his horse to a creek, not far from where he had been tied up. He waited for Sáwen to appear from the doorway. He led his horse away from the creek, when he heard the hoofs of another horse stamping on the ground. He turned around and saw a man on a horse. The man was one of the messengers from Mirkwood.

"A message from Thranduil," said the messenger. He held an envelope out to Legolas. Legolas opened it. It read:

**My Dear Son Legolas,**

**I have realized that you have decided to follow your heart. I respect your choice. I wish to meet Sáwen and to get to know her. Please bring her to Mirkwood so we may meet formally.**

**-Father**

He looked up at the messenger. "Give me a minute," he said. The messenger nodded and Legolas ran inside. He ran up many stairs until he reached Sáwen's room. He flung it open. "Change of plans, find the nicest looking thing that you can wear. We are going to Mirkwood," he said. Sáwen's head popped out of a doorway.

"Why?" she said.

"My father wants to meet you." Sáwen stepped out of the doorway. She was wearing a blue dress with long flowing sleeves and a forest green cape.

"Is this nice?" The dress was beautiful.

"Perfect," said Legolas. "We need to go now." Legolas and Sáwen ran towards the door when Elrond appeared in the doorway.

"So I hear that you are heading off to Mirkwood, Sáwen," he said. Sáwen nodded. "Well, you can't go without this…"

I am currently writing Part 2 and will publish it as soon as possible. If you really want it soon, write a review!


End file.
